Animal scientists and cattle feeders have evolved numerous grain processing methods in an attempt to optimize the efficiency of animal growth per unit of grain fed. Some of the methods employed in processing feed grains are grinding, rolling, reconstituting, and steam flaking. Water is often added as a tempering agent before or during the processing by direct liquid application and/or as steam. Processing is disruptive to the grain kernel organization. Grinding and rolling reduce the particle size of the grain kernels. Steam flaking, micronizing (dry heating) and reconstitution disrupt the microscopic integrity of the kernel structure. Animals masticate grain kernels mixing the feed with saliva as they do so. Digestion of the feed takes place at the sub-microscopic level and involves the biochemical breaking of molecular structures. Macroscopic and microscopic disruption of the kernel, along with wetting, are predigestive steps which can be achieved by the mechanical and physical processing techniques already described. By achieving the predigestive disruption prior to feeding the feedstuffs, the amount of feed required to produce a unit of animal body tissue is reduced. Fuel efficiency is increased.
Feed processing is an added cost to the feedstuff due to the cost of energy expended, equipment maintenance, person hours, etc. Processing is economically feasible only when the increased cost of the feedstuff is more than offset by the reduced pounds of the feedstuff required to yield a pound of animal weight gain. Energy requirements of processing contributes much of the added cost. Steam flaking represents one of the most costly processing methods employed on a large scale in beef cattle feeding operations. Steam flaking also effects the largest increase in feed efficiency. The quantity of steam injected into the feed is minimized and the through-put (tons per hour) is maximized to hold down the added cost. Wetting agents are used to facilitate the absorption of moisture into the grain. A flaking aid, such as a wetting agent, is employed by a large majority of feedlots.
Saponins in general and sarsasaponins, and their sapogenin and sarsasapogenin derivatives, are well known substances (The Merck Index, Tenth Edition, Monographs Nos. 4509, 8215, 8218, 8228 and 8393). Saponins are known to be wetting agents. They have not been employed as flaking aids or otherwise in the treatment of grain for processing. Sarsasaponins are a special class of saponins. The sarsasaponins contain a steroid whereas other saponins do not. The steroid portion of saponins (sapogenins) are not wetting agents. Steroids are fat soluble, making them ideally suited for promoting moisture penetration of oil containing feed grains, most of which are protected by a wax-like coating. Steroids (sapogenins) are not readily soluble in water. Saponins are polar, readily water soluble, and reduce the surface tension of water and exhibit the classic characteristics of wetting agents.
Sarsasaponins are known to enhance gain and feed efficiency when incorporated into the rations of feedlot cattle. It is one objective of this invention to utilize the wetting properties of the sarsasaponins extracted from the plants of the family: Lillaecae, genus: Yucca to increase the rate of moisture uptake by feed grains prior to and during processing. It is a further objective of this invention to introduce sarsasaponins into the rations without destruction of their chemical characteristics, thus leaving them intact in the diet where they may serve as feed and gain enhancers. The increase in feed efficiency due to the addition of sarsasaponins during processing of the feed grain is at least as great as that which has been demonstrated when they are introduced into the ruminant diet by inclusion in protein supplements.